Your Return
by SIB
Summary: [SPOILERS! For PoT episodes 73-75 or the fact that one of the team member gonna leave] What if you miss someone so much who doesn't even know your feeling? Warning : shounen ai and SPOILERS!


**WARNING :** The fic I wrote down there contains SPOILER. SPOILERS!!!! Do you hear me? If you don't know someone is going to leave the team and don't want spoilers, don't read! Second, it has some shounen ai, though not so explicit (Tezuka X Fuji) You don't like it, just push the 'back' button. Remember, you've been warned!

**Author notes:** To everybody who bother to read this story, thank you so much! I don't expect anyone will though. I wrote this only because two PoT characters were swirling in my head and I couldn't get them out. Well, since I believe you readers have read that WARNING (if you haven't, look up and read!) I will tell you that this is all Tezuka's fault! Why the hell he has to go, leaving Fuji like that!? I can't imagine they are parting and moreover I can't stand the time when they will meet again! Therefore, on Monday, at three o'clock in the morning this fic was born. I think what's down there is more like my ramblings than a story. Gomen nasai!! _  I still hope you will enjoy it! Thank you!

**Disclaimer :** All, remember, ALL of the characters here belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. No profit is taken from this fic!

**Summary :** (Read this if you have read the WARNING) So, Tezuka is leaving for Kyuushu. His teammates miss him so much, especially one of them. Guess who.

Your Return

Author : SIB

Tezuka Kunimitsu was staring at the cup of coffee which was still puffing in front of him, when a ring woke him up from his reveries. Slowly he stood up and walked to the intruding phone. 

"Moshi-moshi, Tezuka is speaking."

"Tezuka?"

He recognized that voice. Of course, he had been thinking about that particular person just before the phone rang. "Fuji."

A small merry laugh answered his statement. "Hai, how are you?"

"I'm just fine. Why are you calling?"

Another little laugh. It should have been annoying for the strict captain to hear the same cheery voice so often, but Fuji's voice only managed to unnerve him. He didn't resent it, or to be more precise, he couldn't. "I just want to know how are you doing. We miss you so much here, Tezuka. How is the treatment?"

"Good," the captain replied shortly. He began to feel uncomfortable, the way he occassionally felt around Fuji before his departure.

"That's good to hear," the prodigy commented happily. "So, when will you come back?"

"Not in anytime near the future," he retorted with an even tone. It was true, the cold-hearted leader missed his teammates also, but he was not planning to reveal the fact to anybody especially to the least one he wanted to find out.

"Ah, I see," the answering voice was as hard as himself to be read. Nevertheless, he suspected a tinge of disappointment there. "Hasn't your arm healed completely then?"

"It will take some times," was his only reply. 

"I should know it," Tezuka knew his friend must be smiling at the other line, "we were hoping you could make it before the National began, but it seems impossible, ne?"

"I guess so."

He could hear Fuji sighed slowly. "Well, so be it. Take care of yourself, Tezuka. Don't worry about the tournament, at least for now. We will try our best to win it!"

"I know."

Tezuka felt the prodigy was smiling again. It was warming, as he did so in front of his eyes. "Until we meet, Tezuka."

_Until we meet._

Tezuka put the receiver down to its place and stared wistfully at the phone. It was the third time Fuji called since he was there, the captain himself had never given him a call. Just like the previous times, his friend was merely talking about random meaningless subjects. The conversation itself had never lasted for more than two minutes long, something that was oddly disappointing for him.

Knocking his head, the quiet leader moved from his standing place. As usual, he had an appoinment with his doctor, a daily check-up. He must not be absent or even late if he wanted to heal as soon as possible. And getting back to tennis was his main purpose of life for the moment. 

*   *   *

Fuji leant on the green-coloured fence which was circling the tennis courts. His eyes darted from player to another player, moving along with the bouncing ball. A match between the regulars always worth of watching. He himself had already finished his match with Inui, which ended by his victory 6-3. 

"Ahh, why is it so hot!?" Kikumaru Eiji appeared beside him, his towel hung by his neck. He wiped the dripping sweats repeatedly. That Kaidou, made me run around using his Snake in the heat like this… " He was answered by the constant hiss when suddenly the lower-grader passed them outside the fence. The acrobatic player promptly shut his mouth while Fuji was only smiling amusedly at this.

Kikumaru's attention was turned to the match in fron of them, "Is Ouchibi loosing? Oishi plays him pretty well, ne?"

"Right," Fuji nodded nonchalantly, "that's because Oishi is always so calm. He hasn't fallen into any trap Echizen set as long as I know."

"Of course, he's my partner," the red-haired guy tapped his chest proudly. "So it's because of his calmness?"

"And Inui-senpai's juice," the other second-year's joined them all of a sudden. Momoshiro was directly appointed to fill the regular's empty spot while their captain was away. So long, his performance hadn't failed their trusts, for the guy was also practicing hard.

"Don't remind me about that!" Kikumaru said in distaste, "fortunately I win this time so I don't have to drink that disgusting liquid!"

"Ah, so that's why Kaidou was pacing back and forth and hissing like a mad viper there," Momoshiro giggled.

Having an idea, the acrobatic player suddenly faced Fuji, "Wait a minute, you did not lose, did you?"

"No," the prodigy shook his head, "Inui did."

The childish face was brightened by a sly smile, his voice was burned by the palpable desire of vendetta, "So it means he has to drink that Inui juice too, right!?"

"That's right, Eiji-senpai!" Momoshiro cut in vigorously. 

"At last…" Kikumaru looked so much like Kawamura in his burning state now, "he will drink that sickening poisonous juice!!! Bwahahahaha!!!!"

Fuji witnessed these scenes in amusement. He liked to see people suffer even more, ne? Still, he felt something was missing. Unconsciously, his eyes lingered to Oishi, who was so absorbed by his own match. The acting-captain paid no heed to the uproarious stir at one of the corner of the court, as the result of his full concentration.

_Not Tezuka,_ Fuji thought silently. Whatever he was doing, the previous captain would have had them running laps by now, to make such a commotion. He wasn't saying Oishi was no good to replace Tezuka, but it was a fact that they were different. They had their own ways to lead and regulate and Fuji missed Tezuka's typical methods. All of the practices felt incomplete without that deep commanding voice.

Inhaling deeply, the prodigy made his leave, unnoticed by the zestful pair who were yelling things consisting of 'victory', 'revenge', and 'juice'. If the situation went any longer, they would certainly have not only one but three burning guys in the team. Not a bad prospect, though, despite for the deafening shouts.

The brown-haired guy strolled along the deserted pavement. All the clubs seemed to be in their busiest times, he didn't meet anyone along the way. Not that Fuji minded after all, in fact he rather liked the tranquility. To feel the wind ruffling his hair, caressing his skin, and all the heavenly evening sounds to spoil his ears, were not bad at all. It was a rare occasion for him lately to enjoy the nature. 

When he reached his destination, he saw a figure was bending to one of the taps. His smile grew wider at the recognition of his used-to-be-double-partner. 

"Taka-san," he greeted happily.

Kawamura snapped his head up instantly at his friend's voice, and as the result, banged it to the side of other tap. With a loud 'ouch', he attempted to straighten himself in orded to receive a proper look of Fuji.

"Are you alright?" the smaller guy reached to his side, the blue orbs stared at his hand which was still holding his throbbing head.

"Yes, I guess."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Fuji started.

"No, no, it's not your fault," Kawamura immediately cut the would-be-long apology, "I was thinking of something else really important that I didn't hear you coming."

The prodigy smiled, "About Inui's juice?"

"Actually yes," the taller guy answered grimly. "I lost to Momo, so the punishment is mine. Well, at least he doesn't have to drink it. I know how much Momo hates that juice."

"You're very nice, Taka-san," Fuji commended. "I can never do that."

At the praise, the burning guy blushed furiously. "Ah, well…it's nothing…" In order to cool the flaming heat off, he turned to the tap and washed his face again. The cool water should be able to decrease, if not extinguish, his flush.

Kawamura could hear, by his side, his friend was washing his own face. Stealing a glance, he witnessed how the drops of water were dripping from the strands of hair, then to the soft skin. He was particularly watching some of them which managed to make their ways to slide along the smooth neck. He gulped at the mental image and had to try all he might not to resume whatever thought in his mind, by casting his sight down. As the dull grey tap would be a more appealing sight than Fuji!

With the corner of his eyes, he still followed Fuji's every movement. When the slender hand reached for his own towel which was placed between them, Kawamura almost lost his ability to breath. The exquisite fingers coincidentally brushed his tanned one. 

He had no idea what madness drove him to the current state he was now. He was certain as hell Kawamura Takashi was attracted to Fuji Shuusuke, if not more. Gripping the side of the sink tighter, he tried to get the hold of his body when he realized all of the gestures his friend made seemed to depict a picture of seduction into his blazing mind. He could feel his cheeks were heating up once more.

"Taka-san?" Suddenly the slender fingers were making contact with his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He jerked to the touch as it was electrifying. When Kawamura saw a confused look on Fuji's face, he could only murmured a 'gomen' and ran as fast as possible. Certainly he would not risk his friendship, no matter how strong the urge he felt to just kiss those tempting lips. At least not now.

Meanwhile Fuji stared sadly at his disappearing friend. He was not that innocent to miss the looks Taka-san gave him. He knew it but he chose not to react. The guy was important for him, but unfortunately only as a friend. That was how he always saw his burning friend. If he ever gave a chance for Kawamura to admit his feelings, they would never be the same again. 

Leaning against a nearby tree, Fuji looked downward. Actually it wasn't about Kawamura that made him anxious, he could played his role as a friend easily. It was somebody else he terribly missed. Looking at the so much love in his friend's eyes brought his feelings to the surface. As expected, they were not easy to deal with.

It had been a week since the last time he heard his captain's voice and the National tournament was five days to go. Tezuka said he couldn't get back on time but he still hoped for it. Unfortunately it was a small one since he knew, at least Tezuka would notify Oishi if he was about to return and the vice-captain would share the great news with all of the team members. But there was no such happening, only uncertainties.

Suddenly, Fuji gave a small laugh. _Hell, I'm here missing him so badly, yet I don't know his feelings towards me. I don't even know when will I see him again! How pathetic._

With that thought, the prodigy felt his limbs were weakening and eventually gave up. His back slided down the massive trunk slowly before he completely sat on the ground. Wrapping his arms around his legs, Fuji gazed to the sky. It was still as blue as ever, not even tinged with clouds, despite the crimsoning horizon. 

_At least we have the same sky up there,_ Fuji thought, encouraging himself. _Who knows if Tezuka is looking up to the sky as well now? (As he has no other thing to do!) _That thought brought a slight smile to his lips.

Putting his chin at the crook between his knees, Fuji's mind was drowned further. He wondered if Tezuka had ever fallen in love, that ice guy. He knew lots of girls, not only from their school, adored his captain. Still the revered one didn't show any interest. Well, if anyone had ever gotten the attention of Tezuka, she was so damn lucky. The cold guy was perfect –high intelligence, great ability at tennis, good looks, self-confidence, what else would you ask? Even his distant appearance didn't look bad at all, he was just cool.

After some musings and contemplations, the tensai decided it was the time to stop. It had always been his way to organize his confused mind, going somewhere quiet and peaceful, then let his brain made its own way. At least, it had never failed before, though this was the first time he used it in heart matters. He stood up and stretched. He must had been missing from the court for some times by now. Not bothered to even take a glance of his watch, Fuji cast his eyes to the sky again. The burden was still there, weighing every part of his heart. He did nothing to erase it since he knew only a person could.

Another wind blew past through him and he unconsciously whispered as the longing was almost unbearable, shattering his heart into smithereens.

"Come home, will you?"

Only the hurl of the wind was answering. The prodigy smiled forlornly. Those words would only vanish into nowhere, therefore no point in saying it.  He turned back heading to the court, and all of a sudden saw a figure was standing a few metres ahead, making him stopped dead on his tracks. 

_This is not happening._

Eyes were locking on him intensely as the lips parted, let him hear the voice he longed so much. 

"Tadaima."

Fuji stared blankly at the newly-arrived guy. There he was, Tezuka Kunimitsu, already wearing the Seigaku's tennis outfits, stood starkly in front of him. His face showed nothing as his lips only formed a thin line, not even a smile. He didn't change a bit except for the eyes. There was something more than just determination, the only thing his eyes revealed before he left. And the new one was presented there, before him. 

The prodigy looked softly at his captain, a smile was spread upon his lips. Then he said the only word he wanted to say at the moment.

"Okaeri."

**owari**

You guys really read it? *blink* Really!? *teary eyes* Thank you! What do you think? If  I'm that bad, just tell me, but please don't be too harsh. I always love reviews! Once more : THANK YOU!!!!! 

P.S. : About my other story 'True Friendship' I've finished it and now is in my beta's place. Just wait ^.^


End file.
